


don't go into the woods

by lighthatemail



Category: Siren Head - Trevor Henderson, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Stands (JoJo), Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Kakyoin Noriaki Lives, Minor Kakyoin Noriaki/Kujo Jotaro, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Platonic Relationships, Sibling Bonding, Stands are cats, jotakak exists but it isn't a main thing since theyre jolyne and jouta's parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthatemail/pseuds/lighthatemail
Summary: "Jolyne," he said, "that siren's been broken for years."The one where Jouta Kujo is familiar with the supernatural.
Relationships: Kujo Jolyne & Kujo Jouta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	don't go into the woods

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write horror and for some reason my brain went "kujo kids + sirenhead" so  
> here u go  
> enjoy

Ever since he was a little kid, Jouta remembered hearing the same words from both of his fathers and his sister, over and over again, every time he asked about the woods near their home.

"Don't go into the woods, Jojo," Noriaki would tell him gently, bouncing him on his knee as he looked out the window, squinting just enough so that the garden outside could come into view. Jouta would always get fussy, and one of the four family cats, Charmy Green, would always come and rub against Noriaki's leg without fail, before Noriaki would put his son done, and the cat would jump into his arms. Jouta was content each of those times, hugging the cat close in his arms.

When he asked his older sister, Jolyne, she would always tell him the same thing, in a whisper-yell to make it sound more dangerous and creepy. But she would always giggle after, and say that she wanted to go into the woods, but she wouldn't, because their fathers told her no.

Jotaro wasn't quite so harsh about it - he gave a gentle and firm warning, tucking Jouta into bed as he squirmed under his covers, whining about how he wanted to play in the woods. He kissed his son on the forehead and turned off the lights, making sure the nightlight stayed on lest his youngest have bad dreams.

When Jouta turned 16, however, and Jolyne was 19, he woke her up one night and told her he was going into the woods. She asked why he woke her up. He said that he wanted her to come with him.

So, that's what lead the two of them into the woods. As they stepped foot into the trees, Jouta felt chills go up his spine. He shouldn't be so nervous; they were just the woods. But his family hyping it up for years and years was probably what was getting him. But he gripped onto his sister's hand anyway, and she pointed her flashlight up towards the trees.

A rabbit or deer would pop out of the woods every now and then, and at one point, a fox ran across their trail, stared at them, and ran off, as if telling them to return home. Then, the loudest sound Jouta had ever heard in his life graced his ears.

The screaming of a hurricane siren came from nearby, and the siblings clapped their hands over their ears. Jolyne gritted her teeth as they kept walking, hoping that they would be able to walk past it. Maybe they would even see the watchtower that the hurricane came from - Jotaro always told them abut the watchers who were stationed in the woods during the hot times of the year, when fires would have been rampart. So, maybe it wasn't that much of an issue. Maybe they were testing out the systems. But who was testing out an alarm system at 2 in the morning? But something was wrong, and Jouta couldn't put his finger on it. When he did realize what it was, though, his eyes widened.

"Jeez, when will that siren stop? It's so annoying," Jolyne nearly yelled over the noise. Jouta paled.

"Jolyne," he said, "that siren's been broken for years."

Jolyne gripped his hand and they raced back to where they came from. Thorny bushes scratched at their ankles, but they didn't care. Giant footsteps sounded behind them. Something was following them. Jouta looked back.

Jouta screamed.

A huge, bony figure was chasing after them, its arms reaching the ground, sharp fingers digging into the dirt behind it. Its head was a pair of _sirens_. Those sirens had mouths. Teeth. And blood.

Blood.

 _Blood_.

Jouta's ears were ringing as they finally stumbled out of the forest, and he looked back again. There was nothing behind him.

Nothing but the dark forest.

Jouta Kujo never wanted to enter the woods again.


End file.
